


Common Ground

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written back in 2009: Once in a while, the demons got too strong to be fought alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

_Make you tired, wear you out_  
Shut you up, and turn you up  
Clean you up and take you on 

_I'm not the only one, who's bleeding_  
Before the past is done, repeating  
It's underneath my skin, it won't die  
Science - the Birthday Massacre

They never stayed together for long. Neither of them was interested in being a relationship.

On the surface Remy was a free spirit, hating to be chained to one place for any extended period of time. Strong independence covering up a deep instinctive mistrust of people that experience had burnt into his being.

Logan knew he himself was damaged goods. Too old; he’d seen too much, seen too many people come and go, had his heart, body and mind broken too many times to be fixed. He didn’t trust himself with the responsibility that came with a relationship.

There, they had common ground that should have kept them far apart, running from each other for fear of hurting or being hurt, but they shared scars that ran deeper than this fear. They both had their own nightmares; different, yet so similar. They’d experienced horrors of the same place, understood each other’s haunting memories of being violated in the name of science. Once in a while, the demons got too strong to be fought alone.

They never agreed to meet, never knew where the other was. When they saw each other it always seemed like a coincidence. Neither of them was prepared to admit that they needed what they’d come for; one night of comfort with a near stranger who nonetheless understood.

It was Remy who found Logan this time, in the bar of a small hotel in Arizona. Their eyes met across the room as Remy made his way to the bar stool beside Logan’s. He ordered a bourbon before speaking.

“It’s been a while, mon ami.” Remy’s gaze returned to meet the other man’s. There was something in Logan’s eyes that told him he’d come at just the right time.

*

Logan wasn’t gentle as he pulled Remy into the dimly lit hotel room; the Cajun didn’t need to be forced, but the demonstration of power added an edge to their interaction that they both welcomed. Logan twisted Remy’s arm and held the Cajun trapped against the door. Remy groaned as Logan used one unsheathed claw to slice through the fabric of his shirt, pulling it off in one movement. He couldn’t believe how much that simple action turned him on.

A growl emanated from Logan’s throat as more of Remy’s unique scent washed over him. Logan let his head fall against Remy’s shoulder, biting down on the soft, tanned skin. The feral in Logan needed to mark what he felt was his.

Remy’s gasp was slightly breathless as he rested his forehead against the door, dark wood and strands of his own hair all he could see. The bite mark on his shoulder stung for a moment before the sensation of lips and beard running across it made the Cajun forget that particular distraction. Instead, it only served to make his erection harden even more.

When Logan spun Remy around to face him, there was fire in the Cajun’s eyes to match the one in Logan’s. Remy’s dark bangs were hanging into his face, his breathing had sped up noticeably; his gaze was challenging the beast in the other to take him hard.

The Wolverine responded with another low growl before Logan lunged forward, grabbing Remy by the wrist and hauling him into a bruising kiss. Remy’s awareness went down hill from there, as he’d hoped for; utter distraction, oblivion in sensation.

Gentleness was not something either of them could afford. In the times they needed, for whatever reason, need was the only priority. Their union was not gentle either, not loving, but all the more passionate. Logan used minimal preparation; Remy didn’t want any more than he got. He was here for the pain, the pleasure, the sensations he could lose himself in. As Logan pushed into him, Remy’s groans spoke of relief, the Wolverine’s answering growl promised much more.

They never lasted long at a time. Logan set a punishing rhythm from the start that sent them both over the edge before they could even try to hold back. Minds wiped blank for a few seconds with each release hungered for more oblivion each time.

*

Hours later, both men lay spent as early morning sunlight crept into the room through the crack in ugly brown curtains. Though Logan’s eyes were closed as he was trying to sleep, he could feel Remy’s gaze on him.

“You’re not sleeping,” he stated gruffly, eyes not even opening.

“Neither are you,” Remy shot back. Though he was physically exhausted from the past hours’ exertion, his mind was wide awake.

“That bad, huh?” This time Logan did open his eyes and he turned his head to see Remy lying on his front, next to him, large dark eyes fixed on Logan.

“That bad.,” Remy replied.

Logan nodded once. “Yeah, that bad,” he confirmed.

Silence stretched between the two men. Logan was staring at the ceiling and Remy still had his eyes set on Logan. With a sigh, Logan turned on his side slightly and got more comfortable again. He motioned for Remy to move over. The Cajun’s eyes widened slightly, but then he lost no time in scrambling to lie down, his head resting on the other man’s chest.

“Go to sleep, Cajun,” Logan said gruffly, but the hand that had begun to rake through Remy’s hair spoke a different story. Remy sighed silently, feeling himself relax.

It took a few more hours, but eventually Remy’s dark eyes slid shut and his breathing steadied. Soon after Logan’s hand stilled in Remy’s hair and stayed resting there.


End file.
